Revenge of the potatoes series: Potato soup attac
by Casey'sgunnakillme
Summary: The names supposed to be potato soup attacks... Another story caseys gunna kill me for... Well Now hiei is trying ot make potato soup when the potatoes go back at him! READ IT!
1. Frying potatoes dosn't help you

REVENGE OF THE POTATOES!!!  
  
Hiei is cooking potatoes for no apparent reason. As he was frying the potatoes grease comes up and hits him on the hand. "God DAMNIT!" he yelled as he wiped the grease off. Hiei slammed the frying pan down on the stove. As a result of that a potatoes came flying into the air and whacked him in the eye. Hiei groaned, "Shit!" and wiped the grease off yet again but continues to fry the potatoes. Not soon after a potato falls to the floor, Hiei bent down to pick it up. Just then the frying pan came down on him. Soaked in potato grease and covered in potatoes after getting hit in the head, hiei screamed at the pan, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE AGAINST ME YOU MOTHER FUCKEN MORONIC FOOD COOKER!" He got up and walked over to the fridge to get more potatoes until he heard a metallic sound. Turning around his jaw dropped as well as the potato bag to see the frying pan had in some strange phenomenal way grown legs, arms, and eyes. Hiei's face went to a disgusted look and having a sweat drop with strong sarcasm spoke, "oh, yeah. This is going to be good." The pan ran up to him and waved its metallic but in hiei's face. Hiei's face turned pure red as steam rose to his head. "GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKEN METAL POT DAMN IT!" he screamed as the pot ran out the door. Soon enough hiei was running behind it trying to chop it in to microscopic pieces.  
  
By: me and I'd like you to note that id my friend Casey reads this her and her little friends are going to kill me with sharp pointy objects if they find out I wrote a retarded thing about the show. Well I have to wright my will now. See ya! 


	2. Not yet made potoe soup attacks

Revenge of the Potatoes Not yet made potato soup attacks A sequel to revenge of the potatoes  
  
Hiei once again is cooking for no apparent reason But its potato soup this time. Radioactive potato soup! Ha, ha! Hiei is at the counter pealing potatoes for his potato soup, when the first potato slips out of his hand. "Not this again." He states with great sarcasm as he goes to pick it up. As he is picking it up another potato rolls off the counter and drops onto his head. Hiei drops the potato he has to grab the other potato. Random potatoes then started crashing through the ceiling and pelting Hiei. "God DAMN IT!" he screamed! Not that he knew but while random potatoes where pelting him. The other potatoes he was peeling were escaping through the sink drain to their secrete potato army organization base. Now we go back to see how hiei is doing:  
Mean while on Hiei's side of the kitchen. Hiei was battling the evil potato lords! "Holy SHIT! MY BY Products are FRIKKEN TAKING OVER THE DAMN KITCHEN!" Hiei blasted out as he witnessed all the potatoes that crashed through the roof Transforming into a GIANT potato giant with sharp Carrot teeth! Hiei's jaw droped at the stupidity of the potatoes. "OH my god." He said again with sarcasm "I'm leaving." he said blandly, grabbed a bag of chips, and walked out the door leaving the giant potato sculpture behind. And now to talk about what blasto the giant potato sculpture is doing:  
Blasto looked around petheticly, "WAIT! Don't leave! NOOOO" He yelled out the door and chased after Hiei.  
  
NOTE: The Revenge of the potatoes series is NEVER GOING TO END NEVER HAHAHA to casey: I win! Again. O__O By: me s 


	3. Revenge of mount potato

Chapter 3 of The potatoes revenge serious: Mount Potatoes Revenge By: Me and since people requested it I'm writing it. YAY.  
  
Hiei was still walking away from the kitchen he left with the potato lord, as for the potato lord we'll tell you later. Hiei was nearing a mountain pass not exactly knowing where he was going, but any way away from the potatoes. A sign crossed his eyes reading, "Mount Potato 2 miles ahead, Potato kitchen Japanese tavern 500 ft to your left." Hiei didn't exactly get a chance to eat his food when the potatoes got moldy and just had to come alive and attack him so he decided to stop by the potato kitchen.  
  
Opening the door of the tavern he took a seat and ordered. Wouldn't you know it was all potatoes. This was really going to be a long day. (you would understand if you read the first 2 chapters) Hiei had to think a bit and ordered the potato soup with a side order of potato salad. His meal had come in no time flat and hiei looked at it in disgust. He attempted to eat the potato salad, as he was getting the chop sticks his steaming hot soup poured onto his cloak thing. "SHIT." Was the first word to be screamed out of his mouth. The tender glared at him. Hiei shook his head and tried to eat again. This time the table flipped over on him. Some sort of potato kung fu method no doubt! "Shit EVERY FUCKEN time I try to friggin eat a SIMPLE POTATO ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE!" he screamed at the table. Hiei looked over to the tender, who by the way gave hiei the finger which didn't help this at all. Hiei set the table up right, as he was doing this the bowl randomly turned into a flaming metal brick and clocked him on the head. Hiei not expecting to get walloped upside the head with a firing brick fell. Hiei quickly got up ready to fight this madness and smelled burning. He looked down and "OH MY GOD!" where the first time these words came out of his mouth as He realized his cloak and feet where burning.  
  
Hiei was franticly trying to put out the flames. (even though he probably wouldn't care much) During his fire dancing the potato salad flew into his hair. Hiei while trying to smother the flames was also trying to get the potato gunk out of his hair (imagine Kurama in this situation) Hiei got so Pissed off after getting the potato salad out of his hair and forgot to pay the tender. And wouldn't you know it he was getting chased by some thing other than the potato lord. 


	4. Off to Mount Potato Chapter 4

Off To Mount Potato By: me the 4th chapter! I can't type curse words this time cuz I am in school. GIR  
  
Hiei was continuing his walk to get past mount potato as a potato rolled down the slope making Hiei trip. "$#!%!" He screamed at the potato since after all potatoes where turning against him all around the world. Hiei got up and continued walking, occasionally eating a chip on his way up. As another potato rolled down the hill making him trip, and another, and another, and another until the guy throwing potatoes ran out and rolled down the slope himself. Hiei fell when the guy rolled down the hill, Making Hiei turn mad and scream, "What the HECK did I do to get run over by a 50 year old guy!" Just then randomly Kurama popped up in a row boat and said, "You did many a things to deserve getting hit with a 50 year old guy" and rowed off. Hiei's head followed with an anime flat face. 


	5. Fucken burger suit! Chapter 5

Chapter 5 of the potato revenge series! Hiei goes insane.  
  
This is it. Hiei's gone and snapped. He finally went insane. After realizing he wasn't going to get any where eating potatoes went and did it. We'll be putting this in a easier format so its easy to read! ______________________________________________________________________ Hiei - *laughs histericly* Their after me!  
  
Hiei now rocking back and forth- Their after me! *eyes widen as he see's 2 men in white coats come up to him* (people in white coats = PIWC 1+2)  
  
PIWC 1= Don't worry kid we'll take you to a nice place.  
  
Hiei snaps back to reality- hi!  
  
PIWC 1- ok. So are you going to come with us?  
  
Hiei- you mean to an Insane Asylm? *smiles* No.  
  
PIWC 1- Ok Mr. Giant burger. what ever you say.  
  
Hiei- Wha? *looks down to see he Is wearing a ham burger suit* What the heck! Why am I wearing a FUCKEN BURGER OUT FIT!?!? WHO PUT ME UP TO THIS ARGH!!!! (FBS= fUCKEN BURGER SUIT)  
  
PIWC 2- That's enough evidence to convince you as insane.  
  
FBS-Hi!  
  
Hiei- What is the world Coming to?!?  
  
FBS- the burger apocolepse!  
  
PIWC 1+2- *sweat drop and flat face* since they cant hear the FBS talking.  
  
Hiei rips off the FBS and starts to stomp on it while histericly laughing.  
  
*IWC 1+2 fall back wards and cower in fear as hiei lights them into ashes*  
  
Hiei runs around in circles laughing madly as he goes insane again. 


End file.
